


【无尚荣曜】白夜1-2

by fearless1120



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【无尚荣曜】白夜1-2

他的心上人第一次主动来找他了。吃完午饭的金曜汉回到自己的工位时，发现李垠尚正趴在他的位置上睡觉。

李垠尚侧着头压在交叠的手臂上，毫无防备的将自己的睡脸暴露在过道方向，不知是不是因为睡着的关系，信息素甜美的苹果味发酵似的溢出点醇香。金曜汉屏住呼吸看着他的小omega安静舒展的眉眼，走近了些挡住路过的人好奇的视线。

金曜汉已经追李垠尚俩月了。

初见时李垠尚作为一个普通实习生和办公室的人打招呼出现在金曜汉的面前，一头红发衬得他唇红齿白，信息素也是合适的苹果味。两个人隔了有五米左右，金曜汉已经闻到淡淡的苹果信息素，这味道按理来说没什么问题，但金曜汉的心脏上了发条似得“砰砰砰砰”跳个不停，后脑一阵强烈的战栗感，激得瞬间让他清醒了。

随着距离变短，信息素的味道更为清晰，像是雨后的摘下的第一颗苹果，湿润清新且诱人。

金曜汉这么个黄金单身alpha从不相信信息素的吸引，这要拜他独特的信息素所赐。金曜汉的信息素是琥珀麝香味，温柔浓厚的味道，唯一缺点就是催情。刚分化的那阵控制不住自己的信息素释放量，经常引来发情期的omega。

还好金曜汉是个有原则的人，不是谁来都能引起他的兴趣。托他的福，身边兄弟早早地有了伴侣，孩都抱上了。

第一面似乎只对金曜汉有强烈的冲击，李垠尚没有明显的反应，只皱着眉头看了金曜汉一眼。

金曜汉单身二十多年好不容易遇到一见钟情的人，自然是热情满满，不求对方也和他有一样的感觉，正常发展的话凭他这张男女通吃的脸磨着磨着也能攻下来。

之后金曜汉便常给李垠尚送礼物，邀请他一起吃饭的次数更是不少。李垠尚则是一次又一次礼貌的拒绝，但金曜汉讨巧的就送些小玩意儿，一支笔、一本笔记本、一个杯子，煞有其事的拒绝反而显得李垠尚草木皆兵，慢慢的金曜汉如愿以偿的让李垠尚的工位上都是自己送的东西。

可是期间李垠尚从没主动找过金曜汉，如今他竟然踏入了金曜汉的领地。

“……嗯？”李垠尚不适的拧起眉头，似是被金曜汉倏地变浓的信息素冒犯到，悠悠转醒。睁眼所见之处便是一双修长结实的腿，李垠尚不用抬头看都知道来人是金曜汉。

李垠尚用手掩住嘴，打了个小哈欠，把收在兜里的便利贴往金曜汉肩上一贴，说着“晚上来这找我，报我名字”便从他边上侧身走出去了。

李垠尚的手明明没有直接接触金曜汉的皮肤，隔着衣服碰了一下都让金曜汉半边身体酥酥麻麻的。金曜汉魂不守舍的把便利贴摘下来，隐约有些期待，万一是哪个酒店的房号呢？

“FOUR ZERO FOUR 21:00”

金曜汉看这英文略微眼熟，想了一会儿才隐约有了这个地方的印象，貌似是一个位于地下的酒吧。金曜汉以前心情不好的时候去过酒吧蹦迪，但当酒三杯下肚时他的信息素浓度倍数增加，对于酒吧里的AAOO来说简直是无差别催情大杀器，差点引发一场大型乱交。金曜汉被吓到一次之后便戒了蹦迪，再没去过。

李垠尚让他去这是什么意思？还要报上他的名字？金曜汉闭眼回想以前去酒吧顶多是门口保安安检一下，也没有报名字这等奇怪的规矩。

金曜汉望了一眼李垠尚的位置，李垠尚慢悠悠的走到自己的工位，拉了放在桌边的金曜汉送的毯子盖在身上，又趴下睡觉了。真是作息规律的好孩子呢。

下班时间，金曜汉按平时习惯绕到正在收拾准备走人的李垠尚边上问道：“一起吃饭吗？”

李垠尚和往常一样，利落的收好自己的东西，弯腰道歉：“不好意思前辈，我家里有事，不能一起吃了。”

李垠尚拒绝的借口永远都是这一个，金曜汉想要是搁哪个脾气不好的绝对会找李垠尚的茬，敷衍得太过明显了。

反正今天金曜汉过来只是照例来碰运气，李垠尚主动找他已经是很大的进步了，今晚过后指不定还能确定关系。金曜汉嘿嘿傻笑，心情不错的说：“那好吧，路上小心啊垠尚。”

手机导航到酒吧位置，金曜汉把车停到地下车库，根据牌子提示找到了电梯。金曜汉进入电梯见到一排正数的按钮，愣了愣再看了两遍，没见到酒吧所在的-3层，郁闷的退出电梯在地下车库乱晃。

按理说地下车库这么大，会有好几个电梯出口，金曜汉往深处一路走，经过好几个电梯看了都是一样的正数楼层。眼看着要到底了，就剩最后一个。金曜汉心中祈祷是正确的，踏入电梯。

一排负数按钮。终于对了。金曜汉按下了-3的按钮，等待着电梯下降的空档对其他-4、-5等楼层很好奇。他在首尔住了这么久，还不知道有个这么深的地下建筑。搞得这么弯弯绕绕，在这开店能有多少顾客忍着耐心找呢？

很快电梯停下了，金曜汉踩出去的一瞬立马感觉到了李垠尚信息素的存在，但这种感觉和在公司的不同，没有一丝苹果的甜味，倒是酒味很重。金曜汉以为是自己的错觉，他没有听过人还能改变自己信息素的味道的， 可能是酒吧的味道让他混淆了吧。

从电梯出口走到酒吧的入口还要一分钟。酒吧门口仅有一个低调的黑底白灯管组成的招牌，两边各站着一位保安。

金曜汉走到跟前，和保安大眼瞪小眼想等他们开口安检，但长久的对视尴尬后保安依旧不动如山。

“呃……我来找李垠尚的。”金曜汉试探的开口。

保安这才像石像苏醒似得看向他，上手虚摸了金曜汉的袖管裤管，示意让他通过安检门。

金曜汉刻意感受了一下这俩保安的信息素，发现是beta，心里嘀咕了一下便往酒吧内部走去。

酒吧的入口到真正的大门还需要走上一会儿，金曜汉已经习惯了这个神秘的酒吧设置没说啥，但一路上到处都是表情淡漠的beta保安让他很是不适。好像不是来酒吧，而是来什么传销窝点。

大门缓缓从两边打开，扑面而来的混合信息素让金曜汉感到有些眩晕，同时里面传来清晰的音乐声，这些都在门没有打开之前隐藏的很好，金曜汉不禁多看了两眼大门。

“Yeah，oh no no no

You got it you got it you got it

我被那微笑K.O

你是我心脏上的发条

我会向你Take off

随时I’m okay”

空灵诱惑的intro之后是流畅的rap，金曜汉察觉到是李垠尚的声音，仿佛灵魂被牵引，快步走进酒吧内部，大门在身后缓缓关上。

先是吧台，转个弯才看见舞台。金曜汉看清舞台上的人时还不敢相信自己的眼睛，李垠尚的发色变为了灰度较高的红紫色，他一身黑在舞台上边唱边舞。

“我在致命的魅力中挣扎

不用担心

今夜是我们的”

金曜汉一个人杵着让李垠尚注意到了他，眼神迷离嘴巴微张冲着他wave，那该死的黑色衬衫还是缎面的，配合着脖子上的银链坠子摇晃切面反射的光芒，让人浮想联翩。

以李垠尚为源头散发出强烈的玫瑰麝香葡萄的气味，与金曜汉的琥珀麝香混合调制成的味道麝香的催情效果到达难以想象的程度。

金曜汉心中暗叹一声不好，果然，随着音乐逐渐进入副歌，底下的观众也蠢蠢欲动起来。

昏暗的灯光下，金曜汉看不太清他们的神色与动作，但各种各样的信息素如瓦斯泄漏一般弥漫，幻化成无形的手四处寻找匹配的猎物。有些许客人互相搂着往隐秘的通道走去，而保安有序的引领着一对AO甚至多A一O去了金曜汉看不见的地方。

金曜汉幡然醒悟，这里不是正规的酒吧，而是……强制交配的场所。无论是alpha还是omega，只要把自己想要的猎物引过来，没有人能抵抗住这催情的信息素，李垠尚的信息素。

他把自己叫到这，想做什么？额头隐隐作痛，李垠尚的信息素也对金曜汉造成了一定的影响。比起白日伪装的苹果，玫瑰麝香葡萄自带的玫瑰的沁香与葡萄的酸甜配合上麝香，让人仿佛置身优雅的花园，情欲自然而然的流露出来。

金曜汉从分化开始便三天两头被各种omega诱惑，早已锤炼出坐怀不乱的功夫，这儿的其他omega对他来说几乎算不上影响，唯独李垠尚的。他的信息素似乎在呼应金曜汉的信息素，分明还隔着一定的距离，那香甜的气息却在鼻尖萦绕，多吸上几口魂都会被李垠尚勾走。

左后方传来草莓的香味，伴随着柔软娇嫩的呻吟，金曜汉难以置信的转头，匆匆看了一眼便被蛰到一样又转了回来。娇小的omega光裸的后背还停留在记忆表层，那甜腻程度像给金曜汉生灌了一罐草莓酱，食道都有些不舒服。

金曜汉小心翼翼的把自己的信息素收好，找了个空位置坐下，警惕的控制呼吸量，全身紧绷的等待歌曲结束。

曲子总算到了尾声，李垠尚表演完了之后从舞台上走下来，熟练的把身上的收音装备卸下递给边上的工作人员，四下不顾场地进入大战的AO们在他眼中仅仅是空气一样的存在，李垠尚眼神淡漠的抬脚往左边通道走去。

金曜汉也赶紧避开碰到他人，随着李垠尚的方向跟去。通道往外是一片空地，李垠尚按了向下的按钮在等电梯到达，边上围着三个黑衣beta保安。

“李垠尚！”金曜汉生怕他晚喊一句李垠尚就溜了。

李垠尚冷不丁被叫名字愣了一下，在这搭讪他的人有很多，直接叫上名字的却没有。他疑惑的转头便看见金曜汉气喘吁吁的扶着墙壁，拧起眉头的同时眼中焕发出一丝光彩。

金曜汉调整好呼吸大步朝李垠尚走来，被三个保安组成的人墙挡住了。

“诶，我和他认识。”

保安见惯了自来熟的套路，连和李垠尚确认的流程都免去，拦下来就对了。

“垠尚，你跟他们解释一下？”金曜汉瞥见保安身后的李垠尚盯着他看，伸长手左右摇摆。

“你怎么还在这。”李垠尚上下打量金曜汉的状态，还没有一个alpha在他“表演”完之后能没事人一样站着和他说话的，不是已经找个小omega颠龙倒凤，就是不自量力冲到他面前一副要干死他的模样。

金曜汉无辜的摊手，说道：“不是你叫我来找你。”

电梯到达响起一声“叮”，李垠尚无话可说，看了一眼打开的电梯门，再看一眼被挡着的金曜汉，内心骂这人怎么跟鬼一样，最终叹了口气妥协：“你跟我来吧。”

保安称职的把李垠尚送到房间门口，金曜汉要跟着进时又被拦了一下。李垠尚貌似身体不适话都不想多说，一眼扫过去，保安只能放金曜汉通过。

从门外看不出房间的特殊，金曜汉进去之后才震惊于房间的大小，占地面积约有八个标间那么大，设施完备到客厅厨房都配齐。

李垠尚脚步走得很快，姿势还特别奇怪，身体大幅度前倾仿佛不是用腿走路，而是依靠重力一路飘过去的。

金曜汉跟着他走，没想到李垠尚一路走进了卫生间“砰”得甩上门，要不是金曜汉反应快鼻子都会被门撞歪。门内传来淋浴的水声，金曜汉对着门发愣，李垠尚什么都不带就进去洗澡吗？可、可能里面有放衣服吧。那他现在该干嘛呢？金曜汉傻站着觉得怪尴尬的，只好转身去了卧室。

卧室的装修是简洁的现代风格，金曜汉以为地下酒吧的酒店肯定充斥着什么紫色丝带黑色铁网手铐类似情趣酒店，见到这么正常的松了一口气。

刚放松下来，一股奇异的信息素味道便钻进金曜汉的鼻子。像巫婆手上鲜红的毒苹果与刺伤公主白嫩皮肤的玫瑰一起酿成的酒，甜美魅惑且显而易见的危险。

金曜汉忍不住打了个颤，全身汗毛都竖立起来，他能猜到这是李垠尚残留的信息素，除了被单以外，床头柜作为另一个源头散发出浓烈的苹果味。即使知道乱翻是不好的行为，金曜汉还是走上前去拉开了床头柜。

按时间推算发情期还有七天，身体却已经有发情的趋势。李垠尚开的冷水，从头浇了一身透透的，冷到身体发抖也咬牙硬撑着。大腿间湿滑的触感不摸也知道是什么，李垠尚第无数次怨恨omega的构造，扶着墙回忆到底哪出了什么岔子。

是抑制剂的问题吗？曹承衍提供抑制剂的时候曾说过这是市面上还未流通的黑货，有轻微的不良反应，低概率会紊乱他的发情期。所以他的包里常备另一种压制发情的抑制剂。但在他打上黑货掩盖本身信息素的期间，从没发生过提前发情的情况，应该不是抑制剂出问题。

今晚人群混乱来得很早，没到30秒便有了反应。李垠尚早已对这份工作麻木，底下发生什么他都不太关注，导致李垠尚对变化的原因不甚明了。

发情让李垠尚的脑子拐不过弯，隐约感觉漏掉什么显眼的线索，闭上眼耳边嗡嗡的低鸣扰得他没办法继续思考，李垠尚暴躁地扯掉衣物和配饰，挤了一捧手的沐浴露往身上涂。

等李垠尚冲完澡，擦都懒得擦套上浴袍就打开门往外走，房间内充斥的琥珀麝香信息素像一个滔天的浪劈头盖脸袭得李垠尚腿一软。

金曜汉守在门口等李垠尚这只不听话的猎物一阵子了，见他腿软要倒的样子长腿一跨准确的把李垠尚抱个满怀。他一靠近，李垠尚更站不住，手臂软绵绵的推了金曜汉一下：“走开。”

金曜汉当然没听李垠尚的，他没借着李垠尚的话调戏已经是个正经的好人了。奈何李垠尚手脚被拆了骨架似得一直向下滑，金曜汉只好陪着他跪坐在地上。

低头凑近李垠尚的脖颈，冷水洗完之后腺体收缩，再加上大量释放过信息素，浓度急速下降，即使这样金曜汉也捕捉到了李垠尚纯正的玫瑰麝香葡萄的味道。

感觉到肩膀被掰过，金曜汉的目标是脖子之后的腺体，李垠尚察觉之时已经来不及反抗。

柔软的某部位贴上腺体，李垠尚被情欲压制地半眯着眼，意识在海面沉浮，恍然海面转为锅炉上一壶水，咕噜咕噜翻滚着气泡。金曜汉的嘴唇好烫，从接触的一小块薄薄的皮肤，慢慢点燃整具身体。

李垠尚眼前恍惚是客人交配的情景，从他分化开始，总会出现这样的情景。他是行走的催情剂，在这之上更糟糕的，他是任人宰割的omega。


End file.
